


Permission

by LogicDive



Series: The World As We Know It [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Asking Permission, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disaster Date, Dorks in Love, First Dates, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, good food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: Nyx takes a deep breath and a chance; facing King Regis with the truth, and somehow doesn’t end up dead.





	Permission

OCT. 26 - Dates: First Dates

-

In his many years as a Kingsglaive, Nyx had seen this room more times than he could count. He knew every corner, secret entrance and potential point of attack that existed. It was his job, his duty, and the glaive was proud of the heights he’d reached over the years. So, if someone had told him a year ago he’d be standing before the king for a personal matter, he wouldn’t have believed it. But here he was, back ramrod straight, hands clenching together at the small of his back as he glanced up at his Monarch. Nyx cleared his throat, trying to hold his gaze, praying to the Six that he wouldn’t sound as nervous as he felt once he opened his mouth. As for King Regis, the man who’d saved his life, he simply watched him with a mixture of confusion and amusement. 

“Sir Ulric?” The glaive visibly jumped as his name echoed in the long corridor. “You requested this audience, and yet it seems you have not the words to speak?” His tone was tender, the laughter he wouldn’t voice, obvious in the creases and wrinkles around his green eyes.

Regis was a good man, a kind man, and always had been. Yet as Nyx stood there in the throne room looking up at his King, a legitimate feared for his existence washed through him. If the king wanted, he could easily have him beheaded or make him disappear, and no one would be the wiser. For a moment Nyx brain tried to talk some sense into him, reminding him that Insomnia didn’t behead people. Nyx told that sensible side of him to go jump off the fucking Wall. “I'm sorry Your Majesty, Sir." Yep, he sounded nervous. "Well, you see, I've... I have come here asking for your permission."

Leaning on his cane a bit more than I necessary, Regis shifted in his seat. “Permission?” The King knew Nyx well, and it wasn’t due to the flood of reports that Drautos sent about the rebellious warrior. Nyx was loyal, honest, and a good glaive who he’d trusted enough to train his own son. He also knew Nyx would never set up an audience for mere favors, so Regis knew this was important. “Nyx Ulric," Smiling, he tried to calm the glaive before him as he spoke. "you are a good man who has done much for Insomnia, for the throne. There is little I would deny you. Come now, feel free to speak your mind, we shall see if naught can be done." 

“Thank you, Majesty. I just wanted this done the right way.” While he felt honored by the words; inside he was just praying he wouldn’t be struck down by the King’s own magic the moment his request was voiced. “Your Majesty," Mustering what little courage he had the moment, Nyx took a deep breath and... well took the plunge. "I would like to officially ask your permission to take your son out on a date.”

“A date?" Regis could honestly say he hadn't been expecting that from the glaive before him. "Date. Oh..." His eyes widened. "So there is... oh my. I see.”

Swallowing hard, Nyx knew what was coming, and his brain couldn’t help but repeat it like a mantra in his head: 'Fuck, fuck, fuck I’m a dead man. I’m gonna be burned to a crisp all for the love of a little brat.' Closing his eyes, Nyx waited for the hammer to fall and put him out of his misery.

It would be days before Nyx would see Noctis again…

-

“Nyx!” The glaive glanced up from the documents in his hand, smiling as the young heir of Lucis ran across the arena towards him. "Sorry, I'm late. Overslept." 

“No worries little prince, did you enjoy your trip out to Wiz's with Prompto?"

Noctis shrugged, grabbing the edge of the half wall Nyx was currently leaning against and pulled himself up. "Yeah, I guess so. It's definitely more of a Prom thing, the whole chocobo obsession. I mean, it was nice, we got to hang and his mom paid for the trip so we rented the caravan right at the outpost." Ocean depths met his own icy orbs as the prince smiled. "So, yeah I enjoyed it because he did. Well that and neither of us get out of the city much, so it was a nice change."

"I'm sure it was."

"Oh, I got some fishing in too." Hitting his boots against the wall, Noctis nudged his shoulder into the glaives. "Brought you home some fish I caught, so yeah, overall I can't really complain.”

“Fishing? You must have been in heaven, and thank you for thinking about me, little prince. ” He nodded, eyes shifting to look around the arena for a moment. Seeming content to find they were alone, Noctis leaned over and placed a kiss to his lips. Nyx returned it, tasting a flavor that was sweet and uniquely - his Noctis. "Mm, I missed you too."

"Better have, glaive." Leaning back on his hands, Noctis let out a sigh. "Would have been a nicer trip if you'd come with us. Iggy is fine, but he's just... overly cautious about everything." Brushing his hands off on his pants a moment later, pale fingers wrapped around ashen braids as his eyes roamed over the glaive. "I really hate that training is the only time we can find to be together. That, or I have to sneak out just to have coffee with you."

Smirking at those words, Nyx leaned into the touch and placed a kiss to his jaw. "Then how about a real date? You, me, and a whole night to ourselves? Does that sounds nice, my little love?"

"Sounds great, but how are we pulling that miracle off, Nyx?"

"Well, while you were gone I asked your dad. Somehow I survived his protective wrath and he said yes."

"Wait, you asked my dad? You told my dad about us?!"

Nyx couldn't stop chuckling at the look on Noctis' face as he nudged his way between his legs. "I told your dad I wanted to do this right." Wrapping his arms around the prince's waist, Nyx placed another kiss to his jaw. "I asked him if I could take you on a date. Surprisingly, he was ok with it, and permitted me to ask you."

"Permitted, huh? Kinda a big word for you there, glaive."

The comment was teasing, and still, Nyx couldn't help but pull him down for a proper kiss. Not that he would admit it to Noctis, but it was kinda addicted to the brat. "Gotta impress your dad somehow," He whispered, pulling back slightly. "The six know my track record with Drautos isn't gonna do shit for me."

"Mm, very true." Wrapping his legs around the glaives waist, Noct's hand rose, his thumb running over the crow's foot tattoo on his cheek. "So, a real date?"

"Yeah, a real date. Anything you want, I'll make it happen; that is if you say yes?" A small nod and a kiss signified his answer. When they pulled apart, Nyx couldn't help but lick his lips and grin. Yep, no doubt, undeniably addicted to Noctis. "So, what'll it be?"

There was a flash of uncertainty, "Your place? I want you to cook for me, real traditional Galahdian food." Agreeing to the terms, the prince's face lit up with delight. "Friday night? Nothing's going on Saturday... so maybe I can even stay over?"

"That sounds amazing, baby."

"Well then, glaive;" Resting his forehead against Nyx own, Noctis smiled. "I leave it to you."

-

Friday morning had come, and Nyx had planned every moment of the day out. He'd wanted everything to be perfect because Noctis didn't really deserve less than that. Unfortunately, as Nyx knew more than well, plans fell through and there was nothing that could be done about it.

The first sign that this day would not go as planned he'd been on his way to the markets. Nyx should have ignored the phone when it started to ring, but he was a man of duty, after all. Turned out that Drautos had called an emergency meeting, all were required to attend, no excuses. Cussing all the way to the Kingsglaive compound, he was less than pleased when it was just a change to routine and policy that could have waited. Some stupid paperwork had taken two hours to complete, that he could have easily done Monday. Once they had finished with the mandatory meeting, which Nyx had partially used to plot out his revenge against the Captain, he dashed for the door only to be met with a wall of water. A literal downpour had descended upon the Capital City. Cursing his awful luck, Nyx ran for his apartment, making it there in under ten minutes and only half drenched. 

Despite the lost hours, Nyx felt he could still make this work and give Noctis the date he deserved. Pulling the meat from the fridge, he went to grab the spices and remembered he'd never made it to the market. The last-minute meeting and rainstorm had thrown him off, and he could only blame himself for overlooking the needed trip. So there the glave stood, half drenched in the middle of his tiny kitchen, meat ready to cook and missing half the supplies he'd meant to get earlier. Nyx knew he had to salvage this mess of a situation, and fast. 

So, Nyx did what any logical person would do in this situation: Nyx improvised. Now, this might have worked in his favor if he hadn't of walked off for a few minutes to take a quick shower and change. A few minutes that saw the makeshift sauce that he'd tossed together start to burn. By the time Nyx had noticed what was happening, half the meat was overcooked and burnt to a crispy black, the rest was still half raw. He had no idea how it had happened but knew dinner was off the table, literally. 

There was nothing he could do to salvage the mess he'd made, he knew this. Nyx also knew that Noctis would be showing up at his door in roughly thirty minutes. There was only one thing he could do at this point that might save this date. Grabbing an umbrella, Nyx made his way up the stairs from his apartment and to the small road above. He already knew he'd owe the prince a wonderful second date, so if he couldn't cook Galahdian, he'd buy it. A few blocks from his home he’d found his destination, taking the stairs down to the eatery two at a time. 

“Yama-chan, I need your help.” The man arched a brow, looking at the glaive who was standing before him somewhat flushed and out of breath. “Look I got a date, no, it’s not just a date. It’s a big deal date. I was supposed to cook and all this shit happened. Now I have,” He looked at his watch for a second. “Fuck, twenty minutes to make this work and they want Galahdian. Real Galahdian and I know you half-ass it for the people around here but, please help me?”

“Ok, ok.” The man behind the counter thought for a moment, nodding and then kneeled down to pull out a few things. “I just happened to have some stuff here, let me see what I can do. Take a seat.” Nyx did as he was told, mostly because Yama-chan looked like he would kill him if he didn't. Taking a deep breath, he waited while praying to every god that his people; and Insomnia, believed in that this would work out for the best. It was ten minutes later when the cook waved him over and smiled. “Look I had some of the seasonings from my house here, it’s about as traditional as I can get without being in Galahd. Good luck, you owe me a story on how it went."

”You are a lifesaver, my friend!“ A quick check of his watch and Nyx knew he had just enough time to make it home and possibly get set up before Noctis arrived. Dashing up the stairs, he finally felt like everything would work in his favor - but the Astrals were cruel creatures. Turning the corner, Nyx ran right into another pedestrian, knocking them to the ground. Thankfully the food hadn’t been dropped, which made him breathe out in relief. ”Shit, I’m sorry. I’m in a rush and didn't see..." As he spoke, Nyx looked down to help the stranger, pale eyes widened in recognition. ”Oh fuck.“

Unmistakable sapphire eyes met his own, a scowl forming on the young man's face as he reached up to accept the help. "Nyx, what the hell?" Noctis. Of course, it had been Noctis, and he hadn't just fallen. Nyx had knocked him back into a puddle of mud that had gathered near the edge of the walkway. 

"Baby, shit. I’m so, so sorry." Shifting the umbrella and food into one hand, he assisted the prince with the other. "I'm, I just I was... rushing to meet... you." Knowing that the day couldn't get any worse, Nyx stood there and held the umbrella over them both. Though, for Noctis, it was pointless since he'd been soaked in muddy water. Rubbing his hands off on the front of his shirt, the prince shook his head. "Sorry, it's just been a really bad day and now I've dragged you into it. Everything's going wrong, and I," Sighing, Nyx rubbed the back of his neck. "I wanted this to be special."

Dark eyes glanced up to meet his own, cupping his cheek. ”Nyx, you don't have to try so hard. I already love you. All I need is you, that makes me happy." Acknowledging the words with a nod, Noctis stood on his toes to kiss him. "Now, please take me to your place. I need a shower and a warm change of clothes." 

”Yeah. Come on, Little Prince.“

That was how the supposed perfect first date ended with Noctis in the glaives oversized sleeping clothes, and the two curled up under the covers of Nyx bed. Beside them was a tray with take-out Galahdian, a roll of paper towels and a few bottles of cheap beer. Noctis seems perfectly content, curled up against his boyfriend as they watched some stupid Insomnian reality show on the television across the way and ate.

Taking a bite from one of the skewers, Nyx had to admit that Yama-chan did a damn good job on the food. Feeling a kiss pressed to his cheek, he looked at the prince curled up against him. "What was that for?"

"Mm," Noctis cuddled a bit closer to him and laid his head on the glaives shoulder. "this might not be what you wanted, or what I expected; but this is pretty close to perfect. Thank you, Nyx.“

A grin pulled at the corner of his lips, laying his cheek against Noct’s hair. "You're welcome, love."

Yes, everything was perfect, even if nothing had gone as intended. They were together, enjoying one another's presence and the peacefulness of the evening. In the end that was all that mattered, right? They were together.

"You know you owe me another date to make up for this, right?" While it was said as a joke, Nyx couldn't help but agree.

”Yep, completely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind and leave kudos and/or comments if you liked it. :)


End file.
